


[hc] belphie finds you crying in your sleep

by CalzoneCat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, I feel like crap aha, It’s emo hours, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalzoneCat/pseuds/CalzoneCat
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	[hc] belphie finds you crying in your sleep

He had let you sleep in his bed lately.

You told him you preferred it since you’d have better dreams.

But tonight he walked in on you moaning pitifully in your sleep, your forehead beaded with sweat.

He’d press a soft towel from the nightstand to your face and you’d wake up instantly, immediately fighting tears.

Belphie was smart enough to know it was another nightmare. He didn’t pester you with questions or unnecessary chatter.

He climbed into his bed with you, holding you close as your quiet sobs faded away into the night.


End file.
